Dimensional Problems
by Robin4thewin
Summary: Two girls from our world land in Gotham City. How will they get home? How will they be able to not change the timeline? Anything they do could change the world. Please excuse my inability to summarize.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up, groaning and holding my head, and proceeded to hop into a ninja fighting stance, to which my friend Tara raised an eyebrow.**

"What? are you gonna attack a dumpster?"

"sorry," I grinned sheepishly, "hey, where are we anyway?" I looked around the dark alleyway the two of us had woken up in, "and what are you wearing?" I glanced at Tara up and down. She was wearing a red crop-top with thick straps that showed off her abs (yes my friend has abs) and really short red shorts. She had red boots that reached to just below her knees, and her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her top had a yellow lightningbolt emblem across the chest, not unlike the one Flash wore. She also had long yellow gloves that reached almost to her elbows, and an armband high on her arm.

"I could as you the same question." Tara replied, giving me the same glance I had given her a moment earlier. I looked down at my self and jumped backwards in surprise. I was wearing a black quartersleeved top with a strange star emblem and black pants tucking into black boots. I also had these weird silver gauntlets on my arms and black fingerless gloves. I reached up to touch my face to find a robinesque mask there, somehow stuck on my face.

"the fu-? Where are we?"

"I think we are in-" Tara began. Suddenly, a mysterious gust of wind blew in behind us and we turned to see a man with a very familiar black cowl and cape. Tara and I turned to each other before squealing and rushing the unsuspecting Bat.

"OMG IT'S BATMAN!" The two of us moved like lightning, going through Batman's utility belt, lifting his cape, doing everything any right-minded fangirl would do if she ran into her idol.

"who are you two?" Batman raised an eyebrow at us (or at least I think he did, cowl remember?)

"Good question." Tara and I backed off, conteplating how to answer. My eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"My name is Star, and this is Tricity." I named off out OCs for the DC universe, where we obviously were, the question was, when? and which timeline? "By the way, what time is it?"

"Umm... It's 3:00 on July 3rd." Batman replied suspiciously.

"We're in Gotham right? By the way, how did you get here so fast?" I wondered. Tara grabbed my arm and pointed across the street to a giant WayneTech building. "Ahhh... WayneTech. That makes sense." I nodded. Batman looked suspicious.  
"What do you mean 'WayneTech, Ahh...'? Do you think I work for WayneTech?"

"Dude, we know your secret. Brucey." Tara mocked.

"How did you-?"

"Well, you just confirmed it for one, and for two... hey Ser-Star, what's two?" Tara called to me.  
"good question." the two girls huddled up and whispered quietly to each other. 

"Should we tell him? I mean, he is Batman. We need someone to help us if we are going to get home. Obviously someone, or something sent us here. We are going to need his help." Tara whispered to her friend.

"True. Also, if we look like our OCs, do we have their superpowers? But back to Bats, yeah, you're right. We need his help." I turned back to a very confused Batman. "Two is that we come from a different dimension where you guys only exist in comic books and movies."

"So is that how you know my secret identity?" Batman questioned.

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

**A few minutes later, Batman had just finished comming the "Original Seven" and Tara and I were again discussing what to do.**

"I think we need to keep our 'secret' from everyone." I whispered.

"Except Bats." Tara pointed out. I glared.

"No shit, sherlock."

"Hey there Bats" A red shape zoomed up, sending a gust of wind flying into my face. Tara screeched like a banshee and ran up, enveloping Flash in a bonecrushing hug.

"Ohmygodyou'reflashicantbelieveyourreall yhereI'msohappythisisthebestdayofmy life!"

"Please excuse her fangirlness." I stated, looking around my friend, who was gripping Flash's waist like is was a lifesaver (not the chewy gummy kind). The rest of the Seven floated in and raised one eyebrow at the scene before them.

"So, ummm... why are we here again?" Superman asked as he lowered himself, his cape fluttering dramatically.

"these girls. they just appeared from-"

"Star City." I cut in on Batman. He looked at me questioningly, and I gave him the best please don't tell or something bad will happen to you look I could with a mask on. "We just appeared here and no one knows why."

"In that case, we should get you home. Lantern?" Superman continued, calling to his friend, who lifted us up with a glowing green platform as we floated away.

'

****

A/N Hey. Sorry I didn't say anything in my first chapter, I was derping. Anyway, I hope you like my story so far. No worries, I'll get to the team in the next chapter...probably. I might take awhile to update because I have homework and stuff, so, bear with me here. Sorry the chapter's kind of short. :/


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours exploring Star City, Tara and I decided to head back to Gotham. Thank God they used the same currency in DC. We got on a train using the $20 I had in my back pocket. I let Tara lead me through the winding streets to Wayne Manor. We knocked on the door and Alfred opened it.

"We're here for Bats." Tara stated bluntly. I opened my mouth to interrupt, but closed it again, defeated.

"I'm sorry. I believe you have the wrong place." Alfred frowned.

"Sorry about my friend. I think she means we are here for Mr. Wayne." I flashed a smile.

"Ah. I will inform Master Wayne. What should I-"

"Just tell him some 'strange visitors' showed up." I cut him off. He abruptly turned and walked back inside, slamming the door in our face.

" I didn't know that Alfred was so rude." I remarked. "Hey, do you think Gray is here?" I questioned, trying to peek through the closed blinds.

"Maybe. but if you call him that to his face he's gonna think you're a stalker or something." Tara answered, referring to my pet name for Robin. I sighed. The door reopened abruptly and we stared up into the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Ahhh!" I jumped back in surprise. "Jeez. No need to scare me to death!"  
"What are you two doing here?" He glared down at us.

"Wow. that is one scary batglare." I whispered to Tara.

"And he's not even wearing the cowl." Tara whispered back.

"Would you two quit whispering. Oh, and by the way, why didn't you say where you were **actually** from?"

"We didn't say we were from a different dimension because, a) I am really not in the mood to be a guinea pig, and b) I think it would be more interesting I you were the only one who knew." I confessed. "So don't blow it. If you blow our cover, we blow yours." I threatened, jabbing a finger at his nose.

"Got any eats?" Tara pushed past Bruce and into the Manor, scavenging around for the kitchen.****

A/N I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long to update, but I have school and homework and chiz. I am pressed for time. i will update more over break... hopefully. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and flipped out.

"Where the Fuck am I?!" I screeched. Alfred walked in and looked at me calmly. "Oh. Right, I'm in another dimension." I calmed, then realized what I had just said. "Wait, I'm in ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION!"

"Five more minutes." Tara mumbled, still half-asleep, whacking me.

"ow." I rubbed my shoulder. Tara could hit hard. I then checked the high-tech clock (you know what, we were in Wayne Manor, let's just assume everything was high-tech) and realized what day it was. 'Ta- I mean Tricity! Today's the Day!" I yelled in my best friend's ear. She sat up, startled. I backed up quickly, expecting another whack.

"You're right! Today's the Day!" She fangirl-squealed. Alfred simply looked at us.

"What day is today?"

"Ummmm... Fourth of July?" I covered up quickly. No need for Alfred to know about our past. Unless Bruce told him... I should probably ask.****

A/N Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in a bit of a slump :(. Anyway, sorry the chapter is so short. I am leading you to the big reveal. Guess who shows up next chapter. yup, that's right. Until next time... :D


	5. Chapter 5

I was practically jumping for joy as Tara (maybe I should call her tricity from now on...) and I piled into the batmobile. How we both managed to fit in there with room for batman is beyond me. we were going to get Robin then head for the Hall of Justice.

"OMG this is AWESOME!" I whispered to Tricity.

"It so is!" she whispered back. batman looked at us strangely before starting up the batmobile.

A few minutes later we were at the rendevous point with Robin, a park. Why a park, I don't know. Robin was fighting some freezy dude, a supervillian obviously. he flipped over him and turned, adressing batman.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Ah... kids, always in such a rush." Freezy dude assumed Robin was adressing him.

"Not talking to you!" Robin rolled his eyes. Freezy turned and Bats opened his cape, flying high above freezy and landing on his helmet thingy, punching him in the face. Tara and I stood back, as we had already known what was going to happen, and when the fight ended, we raced up to stand beside Batman. "Who are these two?" Robin pointed a gloved finger at us.

"I'm Star, and this is Tricity." I replied.

"I'm-"

"Robin. We know." I reined in my enthusiasm and finished his sentence cockily.

"Oh."

"So... today's the day, huh?" Tricity broke the awkward silence.

"How do you-?"

"We know a lot of things." Tricity smirked.

"We should probably get going." Bat's monotone broke in. Everyone piled into the batmobile, how, I do not know. That thing is magical I swear. We arrived at the hall of justice a few minutes later, and along with Aqualad, who Tricity glared daggers at (she has problems with water), waited for the archers and the speedsters to show up. While we were waiting, I tested my powers, and sure enough, they worked. I rolled a ball of fire (can you even call fire that?) through my fingers, and next to me Tricity shot sparks of electricity (see where the name comes from?) from her fingertips. Speedy and Green Arrow eventually showed up, leaving the speedsters in last place. when they finally showed, Kid Flash looked at his mentor and moaned.

"Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here."

I rolled my eyes and Tricity squealed with excitement, eliciting a look of surprise from the rest of the sidekicks (sorry, proteges).Wally, I mean Kid Flash, looked at her and flashed (no pun intended) a smile. I thought she was going to swoon. Robin looked at me strangely, and I grinned back. Batman then motioned for us to begin walking. As we walked through the crowd of people, I heard someone call "flash junior". I smirked as KF groaned.

"ready to see the inner sanctum?" GA smiled at Speedy.

"Born that way."

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy cut in forcibly.

"Sorry. first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You were overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed-"

"why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin started and I finished. He looked at me like I had just read his mind, which was not exactly what had happened, but was pretty close. we entered the Hall of Justice, and my jaw dropped.

"well, maybe that's why." I heard Robin whisper. I smirked as we walked up to a door, and Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado appeared on the other side. They walked the group in and told us to sit. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the three available seats, leaving Speedy and Tricity and I to stand.

"Quick debriefing to dicuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman looked to the other Leaguers and then us. Tricity and I shared a glance. We knew what was coming. The leaguers turned to the zeta tube.

_recognized. Batman 02. Aquaman 06. Flash 06. Green Arrow 08. Martian Manhunter 07. Red Tornado 16._ The door opened and the leaguers were about to walk through, when Speedy pushed to the front.

"That's it?" He asked incredulously. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman replied calmly.

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the glass window high above us which contained a group of civilians pointing and taking pictures. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow walked up to his protege.

"What I need is respect." Roy spat back angrily. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Roy now turned to the rest of us, attempting to bring us up with him. The three other boys exchanged looks, but didn't say anything, just as expected. Tricity and I stood in the back and simply watched, knowing the outcome of this battle before it even began.

"Hey Tris, what do you think would happen if one of us went with Roy?" I whispered into her ear.

"good question. we shouldn't risk it though, his leaving and becoming Red Arrow is important to the series." Tricity replied calmly.

"True."

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game?! Why? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League." Speedy continued his rant.

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." KF shrugged. I practically mouthed Roy's next words while he said them.

"Except the Hall isn't the league's real HQ. I don't think they've told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." I saw the Leagues eyes widen and I smirked._ Nice going Roy._ Green Arrow turned to Batman, who crossed his arms discouragingly.

"I know, I know. but I thought, maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow's looked at Batman hopefully. Batman narrowed his eyes and Green Arrow's face fell. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman came forward once more. "Stand down. Or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his." Roy cut him off, turning to his own mentor. "I thought I was his partner. Not anymore." Then, Roy threw his hat down and Tricity and I gasped comically while everyone elses eyes widened in disbelief. Roy then turned and walked by us. "Guess they were right about you three." The three in question stood up as Roy pushed past Tricity and I, quite rudely if I might add, and walked towards the door. "You're not ready." were his final words as he left. The computer suddenly began to beep and Superman's face appeared.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." The leaguer's walked up to the screen.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect oppurtunity to-" Batman began in his usual monotone, but was cut off by another beeping.

"Zatara to Justice League. the Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Zatara's face appeared in a smaller window on the screen. Batman looked to Superman.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. the local athorities have it under control."

"then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendevous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman then turned to the group of sidekicks, including me and Tricity, who had moved towards the screen. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman replied importantly.

"You're not trained-" Flash began

"Since when?" Kid Flash butted in angrily.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash finished, gesturing to Aquaman and Batman.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said encouragingly.

"But for now, stay put." Batman's eyes narrowed into his famous batglare. Tricity and I smiled behind our hands. The three Leaguers left, and I overheard Green Arrow say to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." the Martian responded before exiting along with the rest. Red Tornado was the last to leave, and the door marked "Justice League Members Only" closed behind them.

****

A/N OMG sorry I haven't updated in forever! I am totally swamped and this story is going to get harder because now I have to at least kind of follow the episodes. I'm still going to write it though. No worries. It will probably take a really long time though. Same with all my updates. Sometimes I just don't feel inspired, and plus I have to deal with the rest of my life, which isn't nearly as awesome as fanfiction. Please Review! I need feedback! It also helps to remind me to update. the more reviews the better! So until next time, Byes! :D


End file.
